


Wish you said it

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Sokka accidentally makes a wish and now he can read minds. He starts hearing his friend's thoughts, but one voice in particular stands out.And the things it's saying, that would probably never have left the person's lips, are really...eye opening for Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 552





	1. Chapter 1

"This is so stupid, Katara." Sokka yawns, leaning against the stone well that Aang is peering into.

"Is not! You said the same thing about the fortune teller!" Katara can be so childish when it comes to magical stuff. No matter how many times Sokka gives her the logical explanation for whatever magic she thinks they've stumbled upon, he becomes her greatest enemy.

"And i was right. It's all bull-" He glances towards Aang who seems preoccupied with the darkness inside the well, bright smile on his face. "crazy talk." 

Aang jumps right between him and Katara. "It's okay, Sokka, you can curse. I'm not a kid anymore." Sokka pulls Aang's tunic over his head. "Sure you are." Katara giggles.

His sister is not ready to let it go. "Iroh said many people in the fire nation made wishes here and they came true." 

"Did any of them wish for a 100 years war? Cause then I believe you 100%." Katara glares at him and proceeds to close her eyes, before throwing a coin inside the well. "Done."

Sokka listens for when the coin hits the water and it takes a suspiciously long time, but he doesn't give it much thought. 

Aang does the same and he opens his eyes one at a time as if he's expecting something to happen. He squints looking around then he drops his shoulders. "Oh man...it didn't come true." Katara squeezes his shoulder and gives him a smile. "It doesn't have to happen right away. It will come true when you least expect it." 

Aang's smile returns to his face and he turns towards Sokka. "I can't wait for you to see what I wished for!" He looks at Sokka expectantly. "Come on, aren't you gonna make a wish?"

"Yeah, and then I'm going to grow wings and fly right on Zuko's dinner table." Katara rolls her eyes. Aang makes puppy eyes at him. "Come on, it won't hurt if you try." 

Sokka sighs, extending one hand, palm up. "Fine, but you're paying." Aang searches his pockets and places a coin on Sokka's palm. 

He moves towards the well and leans on the cold edge of the well, resting on his elbows. "I wish-" Katara slaps a hand over his mouth. "You're not supposed to say it out loud! It won't come true then!" 

"How was I supposed to know that, Katara?" He's already sick of all this wishing well mumbo-jumbo. "I can't read minds, dear sister. Wish I did though!" He drops the coin in the well in frustration. 

"So when do I make the wish?" Katara slaps her forehead a little too hard and winces in pain. Sokka smiles smugly. Now she can feel a little bit of his frustration. 

"Let's just go." She finally says.

"Should have done it half an hour ago." Sokka gets a punch to the shoulder from his sister and they make their way back to the palace. 

•

The first time today when they get to see Zuko is at dinner. Since he's become Fire lord he's been very hard to reach. And whenever they come to visit, Sokka has to drag him out of the palace to spend some time together. The rest of the gang is more understanding, but Sokka's having none of that. If he comes to see his friend, he'll make sure not to have him sit in the conference room one second longer then necessary. 

Zuko needs the break too. And his face lights up every time he sees the gang. Just like now, he's all smiles and bright eyes and laughing at everything Sokka says. He's really missed him and his cute shy laugh. 

"Had the best sleep of my life." Toph speaks next to him, startling him out of his own mind. "Might have to come here more often, i could get used to this."

Zuko laughs softly. "You can stay as long as you want. All of you can." His eyes land on Sokka. "I'd actually love that." Zuko blushes at his own confession. The tint of red in his cheeks looks good on him. 

Sokka quickly fills his plate with all the seal jerky he can get. He hears Aang from across the table. "Thank the spirits I didn't sit next to Sokka." 

"Hey, I didn't say anything about your tomatoes annoying me!" Aang looks at him stunned. The whole table stops eating, staring at him. Katara drops her fork on the plate. "What?"

"What? He was being mean to my meat." Katara squints her eyes at him. "He didn't say anything."

"Not out loud."Aang talks slowly under his breath. 

"Ooookay," Toph interrupts "so, where are we going tomorrow?" 

"What, you don't want to sleep for another day?" Sokka stuffs his face with food as he speaks. Toph punches him in the shoulder.

"Beach, beach, beach!" Aang starts chanting. "Please?" He turns to Sokka, using the puppy eyes again on him. "What are you looking at me for. If everyone is okay with it, sure, why not?"

Toph and Katara both agree and they decide to ask Suki to join them tomorrow, since she's already in town and could probably use the break from training the new warriors. 

After a moment of eating in silence, Sokka turns to Zuko. "So?" The rest of the table look at him too. 

"So what?" The tint of red is back on Zuko's cheeks from the sudden attention. The fire lord can be so adorable sometimes. 

"So you didn't agree to the plan." 

"I- I don't think I can make it tomorrow." Zuko drops his head, looking into his plate. 

"No, you couldn't make it today. You're making it tomorrow. Or I'll in the conference room in my swimming trunks and drag you out of there myself."

Zuko looks back at him with a smile. "I'd rather not expose my advisors to that so I'll do my best." 

Great, so it's settled. "Maybe I shouldn't though, I'd kinda like to see that", Zuko continues. "Would you now?" Eyes fall back on Sokka after his response, looking at him in confusion.

"Would who do what?" Toph asks. None of them seem to understand what he's talking about. "I was just responding to-"

"No one said anything." Oh so are they making fun of him? He wasn't really expecting Zuko to be in on the joke since they didn't really have time to talk about it. 

Whatever. He decides to just drop it, but he remains silent for most of the evening. He must just be really tired. He thinks he might have heard the others speak without moving their lips a few times tonight, so he's definitely tired. 

Or they just gave him some cactus juice as part of the joke. He doesn't feel like laughing however, because by the looks Aang keeps giving him, he seems worried about Sokka. Does he look that tired? All the voices around him sure make him feel exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to avoid putting their thoughts in bold cause it's a big pain in my ass, but it was getting impossible to understand anything without it. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of smut
> 
> Enjoy!

"Suki!" By the time he sees her, the warrior is already running towards him at full speed. They both fall to the ground with a thud, laughing as the dirt settles back down. "I missed you, too."

"I didn't say I missed you, Sokka! I just thought you were an assassin making an attempt on our firelord's life. That's all." She gets up first, extending a hand to pull Sokka up as well.

"You missed me!" Sokka says in a sing-song voice. She shoves him out of her way as she stomps off. "Shut up." **Dumbass**. She mutters under her breath with a smile.

He dusts himself off and they all make their way to Appa. It's a good day to be at the beach.

Aang starts undressing before Appa even gets to reach land and he jumps right into the water, cheering. Everyone soon joins him, laughing and splashing around.

Sokka stays back to land with Appa. Zuko is struggling with his robe and Sokka can't help but laugh at the sight. "Is there nothing more casual left in your closet? You really had to wear the royal gown?" Zuko scoffs, but his face goes red and his arms drop to his sides in exasperation.

"Here, let me." Sokka grabs Zuko's belt and pulls him closer, starting to undo the knot Zuko's only managed to tighten. Zuko tries to push at his hands, but Sokka scolds him into staying still and throws his friend's arms on his shoulders so they don't get in his way anymore.

 **Would it be the end of the world if I'd just jump in his arms and wrap my legs around him right now? Probably...** Sokka is taken aback by Zuko's words and he looks up at him to make sure he didn't imagine it.

He might have, because Zuko doesn't seem to be expecting an answer or even be bothered in any way by what he just said. Instead, he just looks at Sokka slightly concerned. "Are you okay?" Zuko tilts his head to the side.

When Sokka finally lets the belt fall on the sand, it is soon followed by his tunic. Sokka blinks a few times. "Uh, yeah. You?" Zuko smiles uncomfortably. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" **Oh Agni, it's like he knows!**

But Zuko's lips don't move for the last sentence. Sokka jumps back and falls on his ass. **Why does he have to be so cute even when he's being weird?** Zuko helps him up and they both agree silently to ignore the previous conversation.

Sokka starts to take his own clothes off. He notices Zuko quickly averting his gaze away from him. **Oh no, I didn't prepare for this.** Zuko blushes, from his ears to his chest and under the edge of his swimming trunks.

**Why didn't i think about this? Don't make it weird, Zuko! Stop staring! It's just a body. Your friend's body. Just a body...beautiful, toned, glistening, tan body with arms that could lift you and slam you into the wall and hips that could probably fuck you into the Spirit World haha... Get a hold of yourself, Zuko!**

Sokka turns in the other direction so Zuko doesn't see his jaw dropping onto the sand. They both seem to avoid looking at each other and still somehow trying to look out the corner of their eyes.

 **Tan muscles tan muscles tan muscles!** Zuko's mind starts chanting and a chuckle escapes Sokka. That's interesting. Maybe if he...

He flexes his bicep as he's folding his clothes, not that he needed to, just that he's curious. Zuko goes impossibly red. **You son of a...** Sokka smiles smugly.

His smile fades as soon as it came when he notices smoke coming out of Zuko's shoulders. "Zuko, are you okay?" He points towards his friend's naked, smoking skin and Zuko jumps to his feet rushing into the water. "Yeah, perfect." He yells through gritted teeth behind him.

They spend another hour or so in the water, Aang and Katara having a waterbending war, Suki and Sokka making it really hard for Zuko to keep his hair dry and Toph staying close to the shore because her and water haven't really been on good terms since their last encounter.

Zuko is on Sokka's shoulders at some point and his mind can't stop rambling. **You can carry me like this on the beach, lay me on the sand and kiss me under the moon light. But also spin me around, hold me around your waist and fuck me right here in the water. Damnit, Sokka, if only you could read my mind cause I'll never be able to tell you this!**

Aang is the first one back on the shore, drying an annoyed Momo in a towel. Sokka joins him on the blanket. His head hurts like hell from all the voices he kept hearing all day.

"Aang, buddy, I think i might be going insane." He falls on his back next to Momo. Aang tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I keep hearing things!"

**Oh, you're talking about the mind reading.**

"Don't be ridiculous, Aang, there's no such thing as mind reading."

"I didn't say anything, Sokka. Not out loud anyway."

"Aang, stop messing with me!"

**Then how do you explain this?!**

"Explain what?!"

"Ha, you heard that!" Aang points an accusatory finger at his face.

Sokka looks at him in confusion then realization hits him. "OH MY GOD, I CAN READ MINDS!"

"YES!" They both realize they've been yelling at each other and Sokka leans closer to Aang to whisper loudly at him, much like a yell. "Why the heck didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. It was your wish! I was thinking that maybe you didn't want the others to know you know what they're thinking."

"Wish? I didn't make any w- ooh...this is all Katara's fault!"

 **Oh come on, it must have been a little fun.** Aang smiles a little mischievously, unlike him. Sokka looks towards the others and his eyes land on Zuko.

"I don't always hear them though."

"Maybe it's easier when they're directed at you." Aang shrugs.

"Yeah, that makes sense." As if any of this makes any sense.

They're interrupted by Toph tackling Sokka back to the ground. The sun is setting and Katara starts unpacking the little picnic they've packed for their trip.

Sokka offers to help her, not that he was eager to hear his sister complain about everything he does wrong, especially when he can hear even what she's not telling him, but she's taking too long and he's starving.

They all sit on the blankets with their own plates and Toph sits next to him. She nudges him in the ribs to get his attention. "Aang told me about your new hobby and I just wanted to tell you that if you try to read my mind, you're dead." Sokka chokes on his food when Toph punches his shoulder. "Noted."

"So..." Toph wiggles her eyebrows at him. "How's on channel Zuko?" Sokka chokes again and he gets a few looks from his friends.

"Wha- What do you mean?" "Oh please, that boy may be a 21 year old ruler but his heart is like that of a terrified baby bird when you're around."

"Huh" is all that Sokka says. "I didn't notice anything weird since I've been doing this." He points to his head. And it's a big lie, obviously.

"Well let me know when anything juicy comes up." She stands up before Sokka can answer and Zuko is immediately thrown by his side by a not so subtle Toph.

"Hi." Zuko waves awkwardly and Sokka smiles fondly. This boy is incredible. Now that Toph has mentioned it, maybe even he can hear the rapid beating of Zuko's heart and he just wants to wrap him in his arms and tell him it's okay.

Their blanket is the one farthest from the fire, facing the ocean. The moon is up and the waves make soft sounds in the distance, covering some of the conversations their friends are having.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sokka finally breaks the silence staring at the sky with a sad smile. He waits for Zuko to speak and he realizes that the boy has been looking at him the whole time. **You're beautiful, Sokka...** Zuko looks away blushing and he starts searching for the object of Sokka's attention. **Oh, of course, her.** "Yeah, she really is." **And she was beautiful when you met her...beautiful blue eyes, beautiful white hair...** Zuko twirls one strand of his hair between his fingers. **Nothing like me.**

Sokka takes the hand playing with his hair, interlocks their fingers and just studies it for a few minutes. Zuko doesn't dare say anything. His mind, however, is freaking out.

 **He's so warm and soft! He's holding my hand. Why is he holding it? What is he doing? What is he looking for? Scars? He's probably looking at the scars. They're ugly, why wouldn't he stare...** Burn scars, from sharp knives and swords, from ropes tied too tight. But also soft, warm skin on a hand that's shaking with nerves in Sokka's gentle grip.

Sokka squeezes the hand in his own and he looks at Zuko who's watching the waves, knees held tight to his chest by his other arm. The pressure on his hand makes Zuko turn his head and rest it on his knees, looking at Sokka.

 **Don't give me that look. I can't stand it...I can't stand not being able to kiss you...Damnit...kiss me Sokka!** It echoes through Sokka's mind like a whisper. **...please.**

Sokka's eyes go wide. He's not sure if it's Zuko's mind or his own that is screaming at him, but whichever it is it won't stop screaming **DO SOMETHING YOU USELESS IDIOT!**

He doesn't. Katara yanks him by his wolf tail and pulls him down on his back on the blanket before lifting all the water in their cups and dropping it on him. "SOKKA, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Toph is rolling on the sand, clutching her stomach as she laughs. Suki is also on her back, laughing with hiccups. Aang looks slightly concerned and apologetic. **Sorry, it slipped...**

"You could read my mind all day but you didn't decide to let me know?! What did you hear?"

"What is she talking about?" Zuko asks, raising one eyebrow and tilting his head like a lost puppy. Katara answers for him. "He made a wish at the wishing well and he can read minds! Did you hear what I said about Toph?"

"What did you say about Toph?"Toph stops laughing and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean...?" Zuko seems to be trying to understand if he's missing something. **Is this a joke I'm not getting? Is this one of Sokka's pranks?**

"It's not a prank." Sokka replies without thinking. Zuko gasps and slaps the hand Sokka has been holding over his own mouth. His face goes even paler than usual. **I think I'm going to be sick.**

"H-How long?" Zuko manages to mutter from behind his hand. "Yesterday afternoon." Aang chimes in. "Y-Yesterday...I'm gonna puke..." Zuko doesn't look Sokka in the eyes.

 **What did you hear?** Sokka doesn't intend to listen anymore, but when Zuko is speaking directly to him it's impossible to turn it off (not that he's actually discovered how to do it).

"A lot. Enough to understand." Everyone stops laughing now and even Katara looks a little less mad and a lot more curious.

Zuko squeezes his eyes shut. "And?"

"And...I wish you said it."

Zuko's eyes snap open and look at Sokka from under his lashes in embarrassment. "Which part?"

"All of it. What you said just before. Wish you said it."

Zuko falls silent. **Kiss me. Kiss me, Sokka!** Sokka nods, that's it. "Kiss me, Sokka!"

Sokka doesn't waste another moment and he presses his lips against Zuko's. They hear a few gasps, but they are drowned by the sound of the waves crashing to the shore and the sound of Zuko's mind. His mind is singing, is buzzing with content. Their lips part and they press their foreheads together.

**Can you still hear me?**

"Yeah." Sokka sounds breathless.

 **Do you still want to hear the rest?** Sokka smirks and kisses the corner of Zuko's mouth. "Every bit of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait but i kept writing and rewriting it because i really like the idea and it wasn't going exactly like i wanted it to. 
> 
> I'm still not 100% satisfied, but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Plus i wasn't sure i could to much better anyway sooo...

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish it and post it all at once but I am way to tired now and I was to impatient to wait so I had ot post it.


End file.
